The Scientist and The Solider
by Silverloveless
Summary: Maybe it started with a look? Maybe it was the fact that he saved his life? Maybe it was when he offered to wash the dishes? Whatever it was there was something there hidden under the science and strategy, and this is the story of how two men found it.CH2
1. Chapter 1

**The Scientist and The Solider**

"BAM," an explosion rung out the sounds echoing off of the walls in a hanger off at the base of the providence solider training ground. A few minutes later a single pair of footsteps was heard approaching the hanger doors. It was thrown open, and a great puff of smoke escaped out the opening. "Cesar what's going on in there," Callan yelled. He waved his hands in front of him trying to clear a path through the smoke. As he ran in he actually saw several targets with bullets right through the middle, the power behind them causing the paper to catch on fire.

"Ha ha ha," Cesar laughed as he stepped up behind Callan lifting up his goggles, "I'm just testing out the new weapons I designed." He handed over the new weapon to Callan, "They increase the accuracy by twenty percent, and need a lot less reload time then the current ones. The added bonus they stun the EVO at a 12.3 percent more effective rate." Callan just raised his eye before looking at the older Salazar brother. "May I," he asked looking for a target that wasn't on fire. "Oh here," Cesar then made an apple appear out of no where and ran around twenty feet in front of Callan, "Now we'll have an improved test on the accuracy of the weapon."

Callan's eyes seemed to bug out of his head, "Are you sure?" Cesar smiled, "I trust you." The look in those brown eyes were so honest that for a moment he forgot that the man in front of him pretty much just asked him to shoot at him. Callan only nodded, he let out a deep breath focusing solely on the task at hand. Cesar's eye rose a bit in wonder at how the man in front of him seemed to change in an instant. "Don't move," those words came out in such a commanding tone that Cesar froze in an instant. With the gentlest of squeezes Callan pulled the trigger, not even a backlash seemed to emit from the weapon. It seemed as if nothing even happened as Callan lowered the gun. Cesar tossed the apple off his head catching it in his hands. There was a two centimeter hole there in the middle of the apple, the smell of burnt fruit flesh coming off it in small waves.

"Cesar you are a genius," Callan said smiling at the weapon then the creator. "Yeah I figure that the other agents could use more protection out there on the field," Cesar just patted Callan on the back giving it a light squeeze. Callan felt a pressure squeeze in his stomach, but dismissed it as he talked more with Cesar trying to find out when the weapons would be ready. "Well you could take this one with you. I have another prototype in my lab. This would be a great opportunity to test it out in the filed, but make sure to keep your other weapon with you. We don't want anything to happen." "Right," Callan agreed before he left the hanger, and went back up to oversee some more training drills.

The next day Cesar got his wish, and the agents were called out to intercept an EVO as it tried to make it's way into the city. With in twenty minutes of the battle many of the agents were outnumbered as the EVO was replicators multiplying faster then they could keep up with it. Even Rex and Six were having a hard time dealing with the massive numbers. With the new weapon Captain Callan was able to stun many before they were able to divide, but the EVO masses seemed to notice, and were now descending on him. "Behind you," a grunt called and as he turned he saw the shadow of the EVO about to jump him. As he tried to fire off another round the EVO stilled then fell back. As he turned he saw Cesar wave to him from the top of the near by building a snipers scope added to his weapon. With the two stunning the EVOs, and finally giving Rex and Six a change to cure the EVO the mission was soon finished.

"That's my brother. The great builder of kick butt weapons," Rex smiled as he fist pumped in the mess hall. "Thanks Hermano," Cesar laughed at the comment, and how Six was smirking as his boyfriend got over excited. "Come on Rex. You need to get ready for tomorrow," Six stood as he left the room with Rex training behind him. Cesar would wonder at the beginning of their relationship whether or not he should be worried, but he saw how Six put Rex before anything else, and he grew to accept it. He knew he just wanted Rex to be happy, and that was now Six's job.

After a while he was back in his lab turning off various machines getting ready for bed when he heard a knock at his door. When he opened it he was greeted with the site of Captain Callan there standing a civilian sleep clothes. "Oh hey there Captain what are you doing here?" "Oh. You can just call me Callan. I just wanted to say thanks for earlier today. I didn't know you were a sniper," he rubbed the back of his head his fingers running through his dirty blonde hair. "Oh yeah. I never liked the closeness of battle so when I was still researching as I scientist I began to shoot, and feel in love with the sniper. I don't think I could be brave enough to fight in the fight lines," Cesar just admitted a small chuckle caught in his throat. "No you were amazing out there, don't doubt that," Callan said quickly wondering why Cesar would doubt himself in the first place. "Well thanks, and it's no problem," after that they just stood in silence wondering what to do. "Um well I should get going then," Callan said slowly backing away from Cesar's lab/room. "Buenas Noches," Cesar smiled as the door closed in front of him. '_Strange encounter, but not unwelcomed_', was Cesar's last thought before he drifted off to sleep that night.

Before Cesar knew it he was on the at the training field passing out a few of new weapon types talking to other soldiers wondering what they needed out there on the field. The next day Callan visited Cesar in the lab going over more of the logistics of EVO nets that could be used for trapping smaller EVOs. And that's how it started. Every day or other day one would drop by the others office or the field. Cesar even began to take his sniper training out into battle some days. They even began to sit at the same table as Six and Rex. '_Even with all the differences they seem to still get along with each other_' Cesar thought at dinner one night. '_Six genuinely seems happier now more than I've ever seen him in the past_,' that simple craving of something simple in Providences war was something that seemed to naw and naw more as each day passed. Till one day it became to much to ignore.

Callan walked into the kitchen area seeing Cesar there, his back turned to the door the sound of oil sizzling on the stove top. As Cesar reached to grab some seasoning he noticed Callan over his shoulder. "Hey there Callan, are you hungry? You're welcome to join me if you want," Cesar called over his shoulder a small smile highlighting his features. There was a small jump in Callan's chest at the smile, but dismissed it before he could even give it a second thought. The two men joked as the food cooked, making each other laugh so easily was surprising to both men. Even when they finished they seemed to talk for hours on end before Callan got up to wash the dishes. "I feel bad for letting you cook so I might as well do the dishes to make up for it," Callan took his plate and Cesar's to the sink. Cesar followed him, jumping on the sink next to him. In that moment Callan saw a bit of Rex in that moment. He smiled seeing how there was a younger carefree man underneath the scientist's calculating demeanor.

Callan cause Cesar to laugh in that moment so hard that he had to balance himself from falling off the counter by grabbing onto Callan's forearm. Callan froze in the next moment unsure of what to do. That simple soft touch felt like hot electricity raced up his arm, and buried itself in a warm pulse at the base of his spin. Cesar felt Callan stiffen under his hand, and as he moved to remove it Callan's own set hand kept it placed over it. Cesar's mouth opened to as if to ask a question, but that look in Callan's eyes was back. That same on that showed pure focus and spoke more than what any words in that moment said. That caused Cesar's mind to be still, something that hadn't happened in a very long time. His eyes became hooded as he leaned in towards Callan. Callan saw Cesar moving towards him, and so softly their lips met. Their eyes fully closed as even as they drewback they were still closed. Their foreheads rested against each other their breaths mixing together. "I…I should finish the dished before we continue to talk about this," Callan said his breath racing just a pit. Cesar just smiled, "Yeah of course." He jumped off the counter, and hesitated before he wrapped his arms around the front of Callan's waist, "Is this ok?" Callan only smiled down at the dishes before he whispered, "It's perfect."

They decided to go to Cesar's lab to talk both knowing that they wouldn't be interrupted or overheard there. On the way they passed Rex and Six, Rex going on about something as Six just listened to him, Six's arm thrown over Rex's shoulder. Maybe it was coincidence, maybe it was fate they didn't know, but in that moment they felt as if that was a sign that there was a good thing that could come for this…whatever it was. When they entered the lab Cesar pushed a button, and from no where a couch popped out of the wall. "Have a seat," Cesar motioned to the couch, and sat down at one end. They really didn't know where to start they truly were at a stand still for a while. "I don' t really know what I'm doing," Cesar admitted. "Don't worry neither do I," Callan laughed. Cesar propped his head up with his arm as he turned his body to face Callan his knee drawing up on the sofa. Callan reached out and ran his hand up and down Cesar's other arm. They felt so comfortable then, and the words just seemed to flow. "I want to try this. There doesn't seem to be any other reason for the increase in serotonin in my system other than the fact that I do derive pleasure when I'm with you," Cesar smiled. Callan just smiled at the technical jargon that Cesar just said, "And I just find a smile on my face whenever I think of you…that I know there's something special that I don't even know how to explain."

Before Cesar knew it Callan's lips were on his both pulling each other closer. When their lips parted again Cesar buried himself into Callan's grip. The rest of the night they talked about their future, about what others would think, and even about what they like about each other. They were honest in all that they talked about not wanting to have a relationship built on assumptions and lies. They talked about their past, on what made them who they were today. Early in the morning they were reluctant to separate, but knowing that they needed to. They weren't ready to be thrown into the limelight wanting to hold onto this new paradise for a while, just them…purely them. "Are you sure you want this," Callan asked as he lingered in the door way. "I want this. I want you in my life," Cesar smiled before they kissed goodnight the lab door sliding shut between them.

As they fell asleep that night both had a smile and a promise with them. A smile of happiness, and a promise of a love that would grow slowly, but surely that love would grow.

**This is so dedicated to iamfinallyfree if she would take it. She came up with this amazing idea of this paring, and I instantly feel in love with it. I was like omg why have I never thought of this ship before now. I hope this came out good there is a second part but idk whether to do it as a drabble or make this a multi-chapter fic or what. Oh and this is an AU where the breach black knight thing never occurred , and that Six and Rex are together…it would fit in my Rex loves the Alphabet timeline so maybe it's there. Yeah well I will write again as soon as I can so please read, review, add, and message for they are my blood and wine.**

**Love, Silverloveless**


	2. Secrets

**Secrets**

"See isn't this nice," Callan said as he walked side by side with Cesar. They were walking downtown both enjoying being away from providence together. It took a lot of convincing coming from Callan to get Cesar out of his lab. The only way that he was able to get Cesar to go with him. "Yeah I guess you're right," Cesar directing his smile toward Callan. He reached his hand out an laced it with his blond headed lover, and started to window shop. The truth was that Cesar was worried about running into Rex and him finding out about his relationship with Callan. He knew that his brother would have no problem with him being gay, but deep down it was still nagging at his sub conscience.

Later that week Cesar wondered around his lab setting up for a date night in with Callan. A movie projector set up with snack set up on one of the work benches. "Oh babe this looks great," Callan said as he wrapped his arms around Cesar from behind. "I never know where you are," Cesar laughed as he directed the two of them towards the couch. "Well all of the Providence training has to be good for something," he laughed. "Ha ha well how about we start the movie," Cesar said laying back onto the couch pulling Callan to lie down over him. Half way through the movie though Callan's hands began to wonder. As Callan's hand roamed under Cesar's light work short Cesar looked down, and their eyes met. Cesar could see the lust causing dilated pupils in his lover. Slowly Callan surged forward their lips gently meeting. Their skin so warm against the other's. Callan breathed deeply through his nose as he pushed deeper into the kiss. Cesar joined, threading his hands through the short soft blond hair.

"Oh," Rex murmured as Cesar looked up and spotted his brother there in front of the couch. Before Cesar could say anything, Callan fell back from the couch onto the floor as Cesar pushed him in shock. Cesar tried to get words out of his mouth, but Rex was already heading back out of the door very quickly. After what seemed like a few seconds Cesar began to freak out, "Oh God. What do I do? Now what? He found out?" Callan got Cesar to sit down, "Don't worry. He's your brother no matter what he still loves you. You're the only family he has left, and he needs you in his life." Cesar just ran his hands through his hair, "I guess you're right." Cesar agreed, but was still reluctant to talk with Rex later.

(Next Day)

Cesar worked welding machinery parts together as he heard the lab door open. Cesar stood up and raised his goggles to see Rex standing there. The awkward feeling in the atmosphere only seemed to last a few seconds till Rex spoke. "So …how long have you guys been going out?" Cesar offered Rex a seat, and Rex took it. "It'll be a month in two days," Cesar gave out a small smile. Rex nodded, "Does he make you happy." Cesar laughed, "Yes. You can ask me what you want. I can tell that you're hiding something."

Rex hesitated before he spoke, "Are you ging to have kids?" Cesar's face was completely blank. He was not expecting that question, maybe something along the lines of 'how long have you been gay' sure, but not this. Cesar coughed clearing his throat, "Why do you ask," came out at a higher pitch than he usually spoke in. "Well because we're Salazar me. For so long I didn't have a last name, many times I stayed up at night wondering about the family name that I might not be able to pass on. Even when Six and I began to date I wondered if we had kids would they take my name. You are older, and Six won't even let me consider children for at least 10 more years." Cesar was quiet before he spoke, "IF we do adopt it's not fair that I would demand Callan to let them have our last name. That' something we haven't even thought of yet considering it's only been three weeks." Rex laughed, "Right, right. Sorry." The awkward quiet was back after that.

"So you want to have kids already," Cesar chuckled. "Ah shut up. I don't get to consider that for a long time," Rex smiled. Cesar laughed and messed up Rex's hair, and he knows that they're going to be ok.

(Later in the Day)

"How did it go," Callan asked running his hands through Cesar's hair, who was currently laying on Callan's chest. "Good we're going to be fine he was worried about kids though," Cesar said tracing patterns into the clothed chest underneath him. Callan paled before he wrapped his arm tighter around Cesar, "They would be cute no matter what but we should leave that topic for another day don't you think?" "Definitely."

**Hope you all liked this. Idk if I should keep this going or what so yeah. Please read, review, add, and message for they are my blood and wine.**

**Love, Silverloveless**


End file.
